falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation of Window Rock
The Liberation of Window Rock was a major battle on March 19th, 2282 in the Ute-Navajo War of Liberation, and a turning point the wasteland nation's war against Caesar's Legion, with the recapture of the capital of the Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations. This Liberation of Window Rock and the more remote parts of the UNU was made possible by the redeployment of Legion occupation forces in a failed attempt to stem the time of the NCR Arizona Offensive Build-up While Caesar claimed to control all of the Four Corners region, there existed numerous opposing groups who fought a guerilla war against the Legion, the largest of these being the remnants of the Union of the Ute and Navajo Nations, a wasteland nation built out of the pre-war Native American reservations in the Four Corners region, which, minimally impacted by the nuclear strikes of the Great War, had gone from one of the most impoverished regions of the country to one of the best off. During the Legion invasion of 2269, the UNU caused severe casualties among the Legion with their more advanced technology, including working (albeit mostly improvised) fighting vehicles. In spite of this, they could not hold out against the larger numbers of the Legion forever, and the last large UNU-controlled settlement, the pre-war reservation capital of Window Rock, fell in 2272. Many of the citizens of the Window Rock, however, escaped to the Chuska Mountains along with the much of their weapons and equipment. Here, the remnants, led by a former President of the UNU Charles Asaayi, who served as the commander of the UNU military garrison in Window Rock prior to becoming president, numbering a few thousand scattered throughout the mountains raided and harassed Legion forces, and even annihilated a Legion force sent to destroy them at the Battle of Narbona Pass. On March 19th, 2282, Legion messengers reached Legion forces occupying Window Rock giving the order from Caesar Aurelius of Phoenix for much of the forces occupying the town to reinforce the city of Nova Roma (pre-war Flagstaff) in the face of the NCR Arizona Offensive. When the UNU guerillas in the mountains discovered this, Asaayi planned an operation to eliminate the few Legion forces left behind and retake Window Rock. Diversionary Attack and Ambush On March 25th, the raid groups to take the town were assembled to take back Window Rock. The first attack was directed at the smaller surrounding settlements of Fort Defiance and Navajo, each holding an outpost with 25-50 Legionaries. The UNU guerillas sent an attack force of about 100 men armed with various pre-war weapons they had managed to smuggle into the mountains, including a working pick-up truck with a mounted machine gun, a few laser weapons and missile launchers, and a mortar. The intention of this force was to both eliminate the Legion occupiers, as well as create as draw the Legion forces occupying Window Rock out of the town as they came to investigate the sound of the explosions and light of the laser weapons. Before the attack was launched, about 100 of UNU guerilla divided into small groups, and placed improvised explosive devices on the road between Fort Defiance and Window Rock, and then lay hidden in the mountain slopes above. A third raid group was placed to attack the Legion fortifications surrounding Window Rock in the mountains immediately above the town, before assaulting the town itself as soon as they heard the noise of the ambush. The diversionary assault began at 2200 that night, with the armed truck coming in first, firing its mounted machine gun at the Legion checkpoint at Navajo, joined by UNU guerillas armed with laser and automatic weapons, as well as missile launchers. Soon after, multiple mortar shells and shoulder mounted missiles impacted Legion positions at Fort Defiance. The attack forces quickly overrun the few Legion defenders, prompting 200-250 Legion soldiers to depart from Window Rock north on the road out of town. There, as the Legion marched over them, a series of improvised explosive devices were detonated by UNU guerillas, who then fired and threw grenades down on the Legion force from the mountainside. The Legion forces, marching in a straight line along the road, proved easy targets, and were annihilated. In the ambush, at least 170 legion were, with no UNU casualties. Retaking the Town Upon hearing the sound of the ambush, small raiding parties attacked Legion fortifications near the pass in the Chuska Mountains east of the city, coming down from higher in the mountains. The raid groups used suppressed weapons, along with traditional Native American weapons such as bows and arrows and war clubs to silently eliminate the guards at the fort. After the defenses in the pass were taken, the UNU forces at the pass fired off a flare gun, which was seen by the other UNU forces hidden in the mountains. The 400 UNU guerillas attacked the remaining 50 or so Legionaries in the town from multiple directions and quickly overwhelmed them. After taking Window Rock, the slaves held in the town were freed and Legion vexillium was cut down from in front of the old tribal capital building. At about 2400 hours, the UNU forces launched a flare from inside the town itself, signalling it as clear.In total, 183 Legionaries were killed with the UNU losing only 4 men and suffering 9 wounded in the final assault on the town. The surviving Legionaries fled the area, with some later surrendering to join the UNU, or else hiding out in the mountains until hearing of the fall of the Legion capital of Nova Roma to the NCR, at which point some attempted to return to their former homes prior to being forced into the Legion. By the next morning, hundreds of UNU citizens had returned to the town, and additional forces were deployed to guard the town against further attack. Six days later, on April 2nd, 2282, a force of 300 Legionaries were deployed from Gallup and 200 from Shiprock, with the intent assault Window Rock from two direction. Included in the Gallup force were two pre-war M51 Infantry Fighting Vehicles, which had previously belonged to the UNU prior to the Legion invasion, who themselves scavenged them from the New Mexico National Guard after the Great War. Asaayi, however, knew of these forces, and hit both of them in ambush attacks, first at the Battle of Yah-Ta-Hey on April 4th, and then at the Battle of Little Water on April 7th. Category:Battles Category:Events